Personne n’est tout blanc ou tout noir
by Nekojul
Summary: Poudlard est une école de mages noirs dirigée par Severus Snape. Mais celui-ci à autre chose que les cours en tête. Il aimerait recruter un certain Harry Potter et il compte pour cela utiliser un stratagème de son cru…


**Disclaimers :** L'univers est entièrement à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé :** Poudlard est une école de mages noirs dirigée par Severus Snape. Mais celui-ci à autre chose que les cours en tête. Il aimerait recruter un certain Harry Potter et il compte pour cela utiliser un stratagème de son cru…

**Couple :** SS/HP… Oui alors, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une fan de ce couple mais cette fic m'est apparu en rêve et il s'est avéré qu'à la place de Draco… c'était Severus, je pense que c'est parce que ça fait deux fois que je vais voir le 6 au ciné et que je ne me lasse pas d'Alan Rickman et de son merveilleux jeu d'acteur… Il crève l'écran ce type !!! Surtout pendant la scène de l'infirmerie, pas de texte mais on ne voit que lui… Ah !

**Genre :** Romance, Action, Humour (Ca à l'air angst au début mais non rassurez vous !)

**Rating :** M

**Note/Dédicace :** Comme dit précédemment, cette fic est en partie un bout d'un de mes rêves c'est pourquoi l'écriture est un peu décousu mais j'espère que vous aimerez…

J'en profite pour me faire de la propre pub : j'écris aussi en ce moment une HP/DM avec Ayarua donc si vous aimez mon style et l'humour elle est sur mon profil ! (Un partenaire complètement délicieux)

Enfin je dédie cet OS à mes deux colocataires sans qui je ne posterai pas et qui m'ont adorablement béta lecté et qui me soutiennent malgré mes crises ! Merci Ayarua et RedblessKid, je vous adore les filles ! Et vu que vous aimez Severus et le lemon, c'est pour vous ^^

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir**

L'école Poudlard était une école de magie noire très réputée mais aussi très inaccessible. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir été choisi par le directeur pour entrer dans cette école. Le directeur, un homme très sombre d'âge mur, toujours habillé de noir, avec un regard terrifiant et des cheveux noirs semblant parfois graisseux, n'était autre que Severus Snape. Il fit construire cette école à son image, le château ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un de ces beaux châteaux de France. La pierre était noire, les portes blindées. Pourtant les fenêtres étaient énormes… mais obscurcies par de grands rideaux noirs.

La seule pièce un peu chaleureuse était le bureau du directeur. Elle possédait une terrasse avec un point de vue impressionnant et un bassin d'eau chaude avait été creusé pour que ce cher directeur puisse se détendre.

Forcément être le directeur d'une école de mages noirs n'était pas quelque chose de facile tous les jours. Tous ces jeunes adolescents en train de se tirer dans les pattes…

Ce soir-là Severus était assis à son bureau en train de regarder des fiches d'élèves potentiels pour son école. Il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, il avait les joues encore un peu roses.

Depuis longtemps il avait entendu parler de ce jeune homme à la cicatrice, celui qui se targuait de ne jamais fléchir au force du mal et qui est devenu complètement instable après avoir tué un mage noir relativement puissant du nom de Riddle quelque chose… Encore un incapable. Mais ce Potter serait surement un défi pour Severus qui en avait assez de se taper des minets qui l'idolâtraient. Un de ses sourcils se leva en voyant la photo du jeune Potter sur la page suivante. Hum… Très appétissant avec ça. Une voix provenant de la terrasse l'appela. Il posa les fiches et se leva, l'air un peu exaspéré.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, Auror de sa condition avait eu du mal à faire face à la mort de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Ses dernières paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui.

« Toi aussi tu sombreras, on a tous une part d'ombre en soi, tu n'es pas parfait, après tout… tu es un peu… moi ! » Sur quoi le mage noir est mort en riant.

Prendre la vie d'une personne, même si c'était quelqu'un d'horrible, reste un meurtre non ? Depuis ce moment là, Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était, ses idéaux de justice, sa vision du monde avaient basculé. Ses amis et le ministère l'avaient félicité mais quelque chose en lui avait changé… Il avait pris plaisir à faire souffrir cet homme, il ne l'avait pas que tué. Il l'avait torturé et en avait pris du plaisir, mais ça, personne ne le savait...

Ron transplana dans le petit studio du nouveau héros du monde de la magie et trouva son ami assis dans le noir avec un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la main.

-Nan mais Harry, tant qu'à boire, le fait pas seul ! C'est glauque ! Allez viens on va dans un nouveau bar que j'ai trouvé !

-Et Hermione ?

-Bah, si tu lui dis rien, elle ne le saura pas !

Harry sourit et se leva prenant le bras de son ami et ils transplanèrent devant un bar-club un peu éloigné du chemin de Traverse. La musique était déjà forte depuis l'extérieur mais l'alcool qu'avait déjà ingéré Harry le rendit un peu plus euphorique. Marre de broyer du noir, ce soir ils allaient s'éclater !

Arrivé dans la partie club Ron partit se déhancher au milieu de la piste, le joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu ne tarda pas à se faire accoster par plusieurs jolies jeunes femmes. Harry le regardait adosser au mur… Pas la peine d'y aller, les filles lui ce n'était pas son truc, et même si Ron le savait, il avait tendance à l'oublier mais bon. Harry rigolait bien à regarder les gens danser.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'adosser au même mur que lui. Harry dévisagea l'homme avec tout le subtil dont il était capable… C'est-à-dire aucun. Mais le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était.

Il était grand, brun aux cheveux courts lui tombant sur ses yeux sombres, les traits fins. Mais un air blasé gâchait un peu sa beauté, comme s'il s'ennuyait à mourir ici, pas à sa place. Il portait une chemise noire entrouverte et un pantalon noir. Harry rougit en le voyant…

_Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé sur la terrasse Severus se glissa dans l'eau derrière l'étudiant qui était nu dans le bassin.

-Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement la meilleure que j'ai vécue, grâce à toi.

Oh non pas les mièvreries habituelles, Severus détestait ça. Il se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour du jeune homme qui se laissa aller contre son torse. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme caressa doucement les bras de Severus puis s'arrêta un moment sur son bras gauche.

-Tiens c'est bizarre, ton tatouage…

-Et ben quoi ?

-L'aile était pas à droite tout à l'heure ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

On pouvait voir sur son avant bras une tête de mort avec une aile sur le côté gauche briller au clair de lune.

Bon il commençait déjà à l'énerver celui là… Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il croit au grand amour… Surtout avec Severus. Il se dégagea du jeune homme et repris la serviette, l'enserrant autour de sa taille. L'autre se retourna et observa l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il eut un air horrifié sur son visage, Severus s'en délecta.

-Surpris Zabini ?

Le dit Zabini sauta hors du bassin et attrapa une serviette se cachant pudiquement comme une vierge effarouchée.

-Professeur Snape, mais qu'est ce que… ?

C'était le moment préféré de Severus, quand sa victime ne comprend plus et qu'il était sur le point de tout révéler.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un quart d'heure adossé à côté de ce magnifique jeune homme, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers lui.

-Salut ! Tu viens souvent ici ?

Si l'autre parut surpris, il ne le montra pas, tournant lentement la tête vers Harry.

-Non.

Silence au milieu de la musique assourdissante.

-Et toi ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément ici, draguer des minettes et se déhancher comme ça…

-Je comprends. Moi non plus, on m'a trainé ici et on m'a laissé tomber.

-Ah… Pas cool… Répondit Harry en se frottant l'arrière de la tête maladroitement…

_Arrête de rêver, comme si un aussi beau mec que lui était gay… _

L'autre plissa les yeux mais son visage ne trahissait toujours aucune émotion. Pourtant, alors qu'Harry se replongea dans la contemplation de Ron qui lui faisait des grands signes pour qu'il le rejoigne, il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota doucement :

-Tu sais, il y a des salons privés dans cette boîte, ça te dit ?

Harry frissonna et écarquilla de grands yeux. C'était des avances ça ou quoi ? En tout cas, cet homme ne le laissait pas indifférent ça c'était sûr. Il hocha de la tête avec un demi-sourire et fit signe à Ron. Puis il suivit le jeune homme, ne quittant pas le dos très bien musclé et la nuque de celui-ci et laissant déjà divaguer son esprit…

Plus ils parlaient plus le jeune homme se détendait et quelques expressions traversaient parfois son visage. Harry était complètement intrigué par lui, pourquoi ne pas montrer ce que l'on ressent, quand on le ressent ? Il était tellement facile de lire sur le visage ou le comportement d'Harry. Il sourit à cette pensée.

-Pourquoi tu souris, c'est pas drôle, je te parle d'une réforme sérieuse là.

Harry éclata de rire, provoquant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Puisque tu te moques de moi…

Il commença à se lever mais Harry le retint par le bras. Il vit alors une marque sur ce bras.

-Non désolé, je ne me moquais pas de toi… C'est juste que… tu me fascines en quelque sorte…

L'autre parut gêné et cacha son visage avec sa main libre, Harry aurait parié qu'il rougissait. Il en sourit de plus belle.

-Et c'est quoi cette marque ?

-Quelle marque ?

Harry lui tourna le bras et souleva la manche de sa chemise. On apercevait alors un tatouage de tête de mort avec une aile sur le côté droit…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Savez vous Zabini, ce que ça fait quand toute votre adolescence on vous rejette pour votre apparence ? Comment on se sent quand la personne qu'on aime ne vous regarde que pour se moquer de vous ? Savez vous ce que c'est de ne pas avoir d'amis, de grandir trop vite ? _Endoloris ! _

Il regarda le jeune homme se tordre de douleur sur le sol et arrêta le sort. Zabini haleta. Puis il se releva doucement, tremblant encore sous la douleur, mais les cours de fortification contre les sortilèges Impardonnables payaient… Severus eut un léger rictus.

-Mais je ne comprends pas… Qui était-ce… ?

Les yeux de Severus s'éclairèrent.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence, ni la chance de séduire des beaux jeunes hommes et encore moins celui que je voulais… J'ai donc pris ma revanche sur la vie… J'ai créé un ce qu'on appelle un Doppleganger, mais en version améliorée… et plus jeune…

Les yeux de Zabini s'écarquillèrent… Il s'était fait avoir en beauté…

-Et où est votre double ? Celui avec qui j'ai… Où est Sev ?

Mais en disant le prénom de son amant de quelques heures, Zabini comprit…

_L'avantage de ne pas prendre n'importe qui dans son lit…_

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une version améliorée…

En disant cela Severus passa sa main sur l'aile du tatouage et la passa du côté droit. L'homme d'âge mûr se transforma alors en un magnifique jeune homme de 20 ans à la peau blanche, les cheveux courts, les traits fins, mais le même regard pétillant.

-Le voilà Zabini… Mais je suis désolé… Tu ne m'intéresses plus et j'ai un autre joujou qui m'attend…

-Non ! Attendez, je…

_-Avada Kedavra ! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah… C'est juste un tatouage. Rien de bien méchant.

Mais en disant cela il rabaissa très vite sa manche. Puis se retourna vers Harry.

-Désolé… C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils parlaient et ils ne s'étaient même pas dit leur nom.

-Harry, Harry Potter. Et toi ?

L'autre eut un drôle de sourire et répondit au creux de son cou.

-Appelle-moi Sev…

Harry réprima un frisson et se tourna vers l'autre, ils étaient vraiment très proches. Mais Harry recula…

-Oh mais il se fait tard, je devrais peut être…

-Donc comme ça je te fascine ? Tu m'intéresses aussi tu sais…

Décidément, sous cette apparence c'était presque trop facile… Il commença à se pencher sur les lèvres de Harry mais au dernier moment, celui-ci recula encore se cognant la tête sur le mur derrière.

-Aie… Désolé, c'est juste que… et je… enfin tu veux bien qu'on se revoit un de ces jours ? Tu travailles où ?

Sev reprit son self control… Comment avait il osé se refuser à lui comme ça ? Enfin… S'il n'avait pas joué un peu avec lui… Ca n'aurait pas été drôle finalement… Il recula à son tour, posa son coude sur la table et son poing contre sa joue, jaugeant l'adversaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Je saurai te trouver.

Sur quoi il laissa Harry sous le choc et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir il passa sa main sur le tatouage et sortit du bar, transplanant à l'école.

Harry reprit difficilement son souffle et quand il sortit du salon privé en trombe il ne retrouva pas Sev. Ron l'attrapa par le bras.

-Nan mais t'étais où ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage ? T'as vu l'heure ? Je vais me faire tuer par Mione !

-Je crois que… je suis plus sûr… Bon on rentre !

Il continuait de regarder derrière Ron mais il ne vit personne à l'allure de Sev… Tant pis… Il le regrettait déjà amèrement…

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Il envoya un hibou adressé au ministère pour dire qu'aujourd'hui encore, il ne pourrait assumer ses fonctions. Même si sa rencontre avec Sev lui avait redonné du baume au cœur, il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire une nouvelle mission…

Toute la journée il ne pensa qu'à Sev… Assis dans un parc de Londres à regarder les nuages, étant dans un environnement moldu, il n'avait pas trouvé utile de mettre des barrières à son esprit et le laissait divaguer au gré des nuages. Pourquoi Sev était-il aussi mystérieux ? Pourquoi ne montrait-il aucunes émotions ?

-On ne t'a jamais appris l'Occlumencie, Potter ?

Harry sursauta et baissa les yeux en les plissant à cause de la luminosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai…

Harry se sentit rougir. Il détourna le regard puis revint très vite sur la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Toujours la même chemise noire et le même pantalon noir qui lui allaient si bien, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

-Bon sang, c'est flatteur mais je t'ai dit de fermer ton esprit s'il te plait…

Harry sursauta une deuxième fois.

-T'es pas obligé de lire mes pensées en même temps.

-Ca serait moins drôle si je ne le faisais pas. Alors un peu moins mal à la tête qu'hier ?

-Ca va mieux merci… encore désolé de mon comportement, c'est juste que, enfin voilà, je vis pas des moments faciles…

-Raconte.

-Bof, pas très intéressant.

-Me force pas à lire dans tes pensées…

Harry le regarda interloqué, il n'allait pas oser ? Puis il vit un léger rictus se dessiner sur son visage et il éclata de rire. Sev s'émerveilla de ce rire, déjà le jeune homme l'avait perturbé hier soir mais il s'était dit que c'était l'alcool, Harry était vraiment un homme très beau, avec ses yeux verts qui brillaient pour un rien, remplit d'innocence et de douleur, ses traits durs mais si beaux et ses… Non mais oh ! On s'attache pas à ses futurs joujoux sinon ça finira mal… et se serait dommage de le perdre lui… Le potentiel était là, il n'y avait qu'à le déclencher !

Harry lui raconta la mission contre Riddle et ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et même s'il ne le disait pas, cela se lisait sur son visage. Et Sev commençait à bien savoir lire les émotions d'Harry.

-Enfin voilà, ses dernières paroles et ce que j'ai fait… Je suis un monstre n'est ce pas ?

Sev se tut et le regarda un moment.

-Il n'a pas tord en même temps.

Harry prit un air choqué.

-Il a raison quand il dit qu'on a tous une part d'ombre, personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Tu ne crois pas ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt normal que tu l'ais tué vu ce qu'il avait fait à tes parents et puis c'était ta mission après tout.

Harry dévisagea Sev. Ses yeux le piquaient, personne n'avait eu cette réaction. Sev posa sa main sur le bras de Harry souriant intérieurement, c'était presque gagné, il avait déjà plus ou moins sa confiance.

-Tu ne sais pas tout… Mais merci… de m'avoir écouté du moins.

Sev plongeant dans les pupilles vertes et s'y perdit un instant, n'arrivant pas à lire dans ses pensées. Comme si même Harry ne voulait pas le montrer.

-Tu connais Poudlard ? Demanda t il tout d'un coup.

-Pardon ?

-Poudlard, l'école de mages noirs.

-Euh oui, de réputation mais justement, sa réputation est assez mauvaise, une école pour mages noirs !

Sev soupira et s'énerva intérieurement mais ne le laissa pas paraître…

-Pourtant la personne qui est à côté de toi vient de cette école… On n'apprend pas à utiliser les Forces du Mal mais à les contrôler et à se défendre contre elles. Un malentendu que notre directeur a du mal à effacer…

Harry sentit qu'il avait froissé le jeune homme et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait à ce moment là.

-Ah, ah bon ? Désolé, tu sais les réputations… c'est que des réputations….

Sev trop heureux d'avoir réussi son coup le regarda.

-Ca te dit de venir un jour voir comment ça se passe là bas ? Tu comprendras que tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir et une formation chez nous te permettra de te remettre à niveau pour ton boulot d'Auror.

Harry parut indécis, peut être Sev était-il allé trop vite…

-Je ne sais pas, y a pas une règle comme quoi il n'y a que votre directeur qui peut faire rentrer des gens ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans ses petits papiers, tu as du potentiel je suis sûr qu'il appréciera.

Harry rougit.

-Bah je verrai, pourquoi pas…

Sev sourit et remonta sa main sur le bras de Harry lui provoquant un frisson.

-Et si on reparlait de ta réaction d'hier soir ?

Harry rougit de plus belle. Décidément trop facile.

-Donc pour répondre à tes questions : oui j'aime les hommes, oui tu m'intéresses, je ne montre pas mes sentiments car on ne m'a pas éduqué ainsi et si je suis si mystérieux avec toi c'est parce que tu me plais… On peut passer à autre chose ?

Harry écroula de rire face à tant d'honnêteté ce qui choqua Sev le faisant rougir. Non décidément, ce garçon allait le mener à sa perte… Son sourire, sa façon d'être… Harry se pencha alors sur lui et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Mais Sev en voulut plus et attrapa la nuque de Harry approfondissant le baiser. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui, une chaleur dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre et réprima un gémissement contre les lèvres de Sev… Quand celui-ci stoppa le baiser il lut le désir dans les yeux verts et prit peur soudain… Les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées lors de ce baiser étaient tellement différentes. Ce garçon était dangereusement attirant. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher… Il pourrait inexorablement en tomber amoureux… Perdant pour la première fois son self control depuis longtemps il eut un air choqué et posant sa main sur sa bouche, sentant encore la chaleur de leur étreinte il se leva et se retourna.

-Je dois y aller, excuse moi.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Mais trop tard, Sev avait déjà transplané dans son bureau et reprenant sa forme originelle il s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux. Que lui arrivait il ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas tomber amoureux de sa victime… Sinon comment allez jusqu'au bout ? Comment le faire souffrir sans souffrir soi même ? La première leçon qu'on apprenait en entrant dans son école était celle-ci : Ne faire confiance à personne et ne s'attacher à personne. Et séduire les étudiants avec l'aide des autres enseignants et le leur en faire faire l'expérience était devenu mécanique… Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi être pris à son propre piège maintenant ? Lui qui avait décidé de ne plus tomber amoureux quand il avait dû tuer son amour pour pouvoir passer directeur à la place de l'ancien directeur Malfoy… Il se passa les mains sur le visage et décida de se reprendre. Dès demain, Harry serait dans son lit et aurait sa première leçon… Sinon il sera trop tard.

Harry ne comprit pas la réaction de Sev… Mais bon finalement, des déboires amoureux, il en avait souvent eus… Mais c'était différent avec Sev, ils partageaient plus, il le savait, comme s'ils se complétaient. L'homme sombre avec sa part de lumière cachée et l'homme à l'apparence lumineuse avec sa part d'obscurité… Il pensait que Sev avait compris… ou peut être a-t-il compris et c'est pour ça qu'il était parti… Harry s'endormit avec le visage angélique aux yeux noirs et un goût amer dans la bouche comme s'il avait raté quelque chose… Il ressassa les paroles de Sev… Si jamais il revenait le voir, il irait dans cette école… Ca ne pourra pas lui faire plus de mal… quoique… il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais que ça en valait la peine.

Harry retourna dans le même parc, sur le même banc. Et attendit toute la journée. Vers la fin de l'après midi le vent se leva et il commença à avoir froid. Au moment où il se leva, son regard suivi les feuilles qui remontaient l'allée et il releva les yeux sur une vision enchanteresse. Ses yeux furent captivés par deux perles noires derrière quelques mèches effilées. Il s'arrêta net, son regard trahissant ses émotions.

-Désolé… Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi…

Sev passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un demi-sourire ravageur qui finit par abaisser les barrières fragiles de Harry. Harry n'était pas du genre à se cacher ses sentiments et il en était sûr à présent. Son cœur ayant bondi au moment où il l'avait vu. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Sev avec un regard hargneux qui fit reculer Sev d'un pas. Harry le prit par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement, mettant le calme et les bonnes résolutions de Severus au supplice. C'est qu'il était vraiment doué en plus cet idiot !

-Viens, je t'emmène visiter mon école.

-Mais il fait presque nuit… Ca ira ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le sourire de Sev à ce moment là parut malicieux, Harry fut subjugué par ce sourire qui augmenta son désir et sa peur… Il prit Sev par la main et ils transplanèrent devant le portail de l'école.

Le soleil se couchait ce qui donna une couleur sang au dessus du château noir, le rendant terrifiant. Harry déglutit et Sev lui pressa un peu plus la main. Ils passèrent les grilles et arrivèrent dans une cour intérieure noyée de fleurs blanches, deux petites fontaines et quelques bancs étaient éparpillés par ci par là sans souci de logistique. Harry passa de la peur à l'émerveillement.

-De l'extérieur on pense plutôt trouver un cimetière…

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sev.

-Je vais te montrer ma chambre.

-Ta chambre ? Vous n'avez pas un dortoir commun ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais dans les petits papiers du directeur…

Il eut l'air exaspéré et reprit son chemin. Tenant fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il ne dit plus un mot pendant un moment. Harry eut peur de l'avoir encore froissé mais il tenta comme le bourrin qu'il était :

-Pourquoi tu es parti hier ?

Sev s'arrêta mais ne dit rien, il le toisa de son regard perplexe et continua son chemin.

Nan vraiment pas doué Harry…

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte noire, Sev sortit sa baguette et murmura plusieurs incantations et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La pièce était grande mais peu meublé, une cheminée sur la droite était bordée par deux fauteuils qui semblaient confortables, un bureau ancien trônait au milieu avec plein de parchemins, de livres, d'ingrédients pour potions. Derrière se trouvait une bibliothèque murale avec énormément de livres plus anciens et fragiles les uns que les autres. Et sur la gauche un grand rideau était ouvert cachant un lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une commode. Les couleurs principales étaient le noir et le blanc créant un effet plus rassurant que froid. Et enfin une porte fenêtre laissait filtrer les tous derniers rayons du soleil, baignant la pièce dans une ambiance feutrée.

Harry s'approcha d'un des fauteuils et prit un des coussins moelleux, pendant que Sev rangeait vite fait quelques papiers sur son bureau. Au moment où il reçu le coussin dans la figure, il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

-Quel gamin je vous jure…

Harry riait aux éclats.

-Ben quoi t'as pas connu les batailles d'oreillers au collège ?

Et il lui en renvoya un qu'il réussit à éviter avec une grâce peu commune. Son expression de visage ne changeant pas.

-Non et je ne veux pas connaitre mais si tu veux te battre…

Il se rapprocha de Harry qui s'était assis sur un fauteuil, bras sur les accoudoirs, le visage dans une de ses mains, avec l'air boudeur d'un enfant qu'on aurait privé de dessert. Sev s'agenouilla devant lui et embrassa Harry avec fougue ravivant le désir de la veille… Oui cet homme allait le rendre fou… Son odeur, ses baisers, sa façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux… Il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Et puis ce sourire… Cet éclat dans ses yeux…

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry embrassant chaque parcelle dénudée au fur et à mesure, Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir et pencha la tête en arrière, ses mains caressant les cheveux et les épaules de Sev. Quand la chemise fut complètement déboutonnée Sev la fit glisser doucement en reprenant les lèvres de Harry. Puis ses mains s'attaquèrent à la ceinture et au pantalon de Harry, provoquant un gémissement chez celui-ci. Harry lança alors un regard sur le côté à Sev avant de murmurer quelques mots, il sourit et la chemise de Sev avait disparu. Sev parut surpris… _Puissant avec ça… Très bien…_ Il sourit et murmura à son tour quelque chose enlevant le pantalon et le caleçon de Harry, se retrouvant nu et sa merci. Harry rougit mais sourit de plus belle.

-Effectivement, si tu veux te battre…

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase les lèvres de Sev s'étant refermées sur son sexe, il ne put que pousser un gémissement et se mordre les lèvres. Ses va et vient n'avaient pas de logique et l'assaillaient de plaisir, ses mains s'accrochaient aux cheveux de Sev, sans lui faire mal, il gémissait de plus en plus fort et arrêta Sev avant de partir sans lui. Il reprit son souffle et tenant son visage dans ses mains il l'embrassa fougueusement tentant tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration dans les moments de répit. Les baisers de Sev étaient desespérés et quand Harry le releva pour l'allonger sur le lit, l'émoi qu'il ressentit en voyant cet homme penché sur lui, lui piqua les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait à sa place, il se sentait lui et il savait que la personne devant lui était trop pure pour qu'il le mérite vraiment… Harry arrêta ses caresses sur le ventre de Sev en voyant une larme couler sur la tempe de Sev. Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue et essuya la larme se penchant un peu plus sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Sev se releva doucement reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

-Rien, je me disais juste que peut être des gens comme toi peuvent être tout blanc… Tu m'as fait confiance alors que tu ne me connais pas, tu as gardé une âme d'enfant, tu réfléchis cinquante ans sur la mort d'un homme qui a fait plus d'horreur que jamais tu n'en feras…

-Je ne suis pas si blanc que ça… Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté… Et puis, je sais très bien que tu caches quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce qui est excitant, ne pas connaître l'autre, le découvrir…

- Raconte-moi…

-En réalité, je ne l'ai pas juste tué… Avant ça je l'ai torturé pendant des heures et plus je le faisais…

Harry déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un…

-Et plus tu le faisais… ?

-Plus je le faisais, plus je prenais du plaisir… Et c'était très malsain, les jours suivants je voulais recommencer… C'est horrible…

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, mais au lieu des larmes ce fut un rire qui sortit. Finalement, de l'avoir dit cela l'avait soulagé. Sev ne comprit pas tout de suite sa réaction mais il savait que le potentiel qu'il avait trouvé était énorme… Pourtant… Quelque chose en lui ne voulait plus y toucher…

Il se blottit dans ses bras et ils se rallongèrent. Les pensées de Severus se bousculaient dans sa tête… Il savait que dès qu'il connaitrait son secret, Harry partirait… Sev n'était qu'une image, il n'existait pas et personne ne voudrait d'un vieux directeur rongé par le mal, encore moins une âme aussi pure que celle d'Harry.

Harry reprit ses caresses le faisant sursauter… Oh et puis, tant pis, autant en profiter, il verrait bien sa réaction. Mais peu importe sa réaction, il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait en faire un des siens et qu'il devrait le tuer… Pas d'autre choix, il en saurait trop. De toute façon, il ne supporterait pas de le voir déambuler dans ses couloirs. Au pire, il se tuera avec lui. Ainsi allait donc être la fin de Severus Snape ? Sa grandeur étant arrivée par un amour et sa perte par un autre…

Il sourit à l'ironie de la situation et se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry. Chaque toucher, chaque baiser le rendant de plus en plus fou, il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne avant la fin. Il le bouscula, le renversant sur le dos. Une de ses mains caressait son torse pendant que l'autre alla le préparer. Lentement, sous les gémissements et les halètements de Harry qui perdait lui aussi la tête sous tant de plaisir, il le pénétra et commença un lent va et vient. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ceux de Harry rassurant, pétillaient et était voilé de plaisir, ceux de Sev, perdus dans cet éclat brillaient d'une autre façon, eux aussi exprimant un plaisir indicible. Les gouttes de transpiration passèrent des cheveux de Sev sur le torse et le cou de Harry au fur et à mesure que son mouvement se faisait plus brutal, plus rapide. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et soulevant une mèche de cheveux de Sev l'embrassa avec passion. Puis dans la chaleur de leur corps, ils arrivèrent au paroxysme de leur plaisir, Harry cria s'accrochant aux draps du lit et Sev se mordit les lèvres étouffant un gémissement. Puis il s'écroula sur lui encore haletant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Jamais aucun de ses partenaires ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir… Severus allait vraiment le regretter… Il se décala sur le côté pour regarder le visage de Harry. Il avait les yeux fermés et un sourire sur les lèvres, sa main enlacée dans la sienne.

Sev ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis quelque temps après que leurs respirations soient redevenues régulières, la main de Harry retourna son bras, dévoilant le tatouage. Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta de battre.

-Et donc, ton secret à toi ?

Sev déglutit. Il se releva du lit, se drapa vite fait et partit sur la terrasse. Harry ne comprit pas, puis faisant pareil que lui il arriva sur la terrasse du bassin. Emerveillé par les étoiles Harry regarda en l'air et rit.

-Regarde ! C'est magnifique ! Quelle vue ! Toutes les chambres sont comme ça ? Classe !

Sev passa sa main sur le tatouage, faisant repasser l'aile de l'autre côté.

-Harry… Ne te retourne pas tout de suite. Une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu connaitras mon secret et je devrais te tuer… _Accio Baguette !_

Harry crut mal entendre et ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

-Tu ne voulais pas de moi dans cette école n'est ce pas ? Tu avais déjà planifié de me tuer de toute façon… Pourquoi être allé si loin ?

-Parce que je suis comme ça, je suis mauvais, au début, je ne voulais pas te tuer mais te recruter puis jouer avec toi. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je ne pouvais plus mener à bien la première leçon de mon école, alors quitte à ne pas t'avoir, j'ai préféré t'avoir dans mon lit un soir et te tuer ensuite.

Les mots étaient durs et dits avec un aplomb impossible, comme un texte répété cent fois.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ?

-Non.

Harry se retourna mais rien ne se lut sur son visage quand il aperçut Severus dans sa vraie forme. Pour lui c'était la même personne, la même allure, la même voix, juste quelques rides en plus et un air beaucoup trop triste au goût de Harry.

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dit que rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Tu me l'as démontré, j'ai voulu croire en toi, sachant parfaitement que tu respirais le mal à plein nez, j'ai senti chez toi de la bonté et une capacité à aimer. Mais aussi un sentiment aigri… J'ai cru que je pourrais te la montrer… Ta part de lumière… J'ai échoué.

Severus baissa sa baguette, touché par les mots et le visage souriant de Harry.

-Non, c'est juste que c'est trop tard, je ne suis pas Sev et les sentiments ne feront que m'affaiblir, si je les admets, si j'admets cette part de lumière… Je sombrerai. Je ne sais pas gérer cela. Tu ne comprends pas !? C'est facile pour toi ! Tu ne vois que le bon côté des choses !

-Mais je connais mes limites ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vivre en ayant tué et torturé quelqu'un ? C'est toi qui m'as aidé à vivre avec ! Tu ne connais pas cette facette de toi, mais tu es capable de beaucoup pour aider quelqu'un ! Tu peux sauver des gens sans les tuer ! Reprends toi, merde !

Harry avait dit cela en se rapprochant de lui et en le désarmant.

Severus s'écroula dans les bras de Harry. Ils s'agenouillèrent par terre et Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer lui murmurant des mots doux.

Une heure plus tard Severus releva doucement la tête. Il était allongé dans son lit, sous sa vraie forme et Harry dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, une main sur son bras.

Peut être qu'il y avait effectivement une autre alternative… Peut être que Harry pourrait l'aider à colorer sa vie de gris et la rendre plus heureuse… Il regarda son tatouage… Et se retourna vers Harry. Il avait les yeux ouverts.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui ?

-Pourquoi tu réponds à une question par une autre ?

-…

-…

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Severus savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même et en plongeant dans ses orbes vertes, il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qui lui avait toujours manqué, sa part de lumière finalement c'était Harry. Ce vide qu'il connaissait depuis la mort de son amour passé fut rempli et déborda. Il soupira et sourit à Harry comme il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-J'ai fouillé un peu dans ton bureau, M. le directeur… Et donc comment je dois t'appeler ? Professeur Snape ?

-Oh non, s'il te plait, appelle moi Severus !

_Fin_

**Voili voilou ! Alors vos réactions, commentaires ? (une petite review ? lol) Pour celles qui ont reconnues le clin d'œil à la fin : cette phrase vient d'une vidéo de parodie de Harry Potter dans laquelle Severus est excellent. ^^ **

**Merci ! et vive le lemon !!! **


End file.
